Internet Celeb Throwdown
Internet Celeb Throwdown is the name of the upcoming fighting game that stars famous Internet celebrities. Only available on the Wii-U. And yes, it has a storyline where you can play at. The story consists of the Internet celebs saving the world from a sinister and mysterious force that threatens our world. *indicates that the playable character is unlockable Name: Internet Celeb Throwdown Genre: Fighting Platform: Wii U Number of Players: 1-4 Players Rating: T for (Teen) Publisher: TBA Release Date: TBA PLAYABLE CHARACTERS: Cinemassacre and ScrewAttack: *Angry Video Game Nerd *Kyle Justin* *Stuttering Craig and Handsome Tom *Pat the NES Punk ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com *Nostalgia Critic *Nostalgia Chick *Linkara *Cinema Snob* *Santa Christ* *Ma-Ti *Chester A. Bum *Douchey McNitpick* *Dr. Insano *Dr. Smith* *Satan GagFilms.com *Daneboe *Kool-Aid Killer* *The Annoying Orange and Pear *Grapefruit Hey, It's Fred! *Fred *Kevin *Claudio Pucca: Funny Love *Pucca *Garu Fairy Foxes *Zoe *Mark* Happy Tree Friends *Cuddles *Giggles *Petunia *Flippy* *Lumpy *Splendid* Homestar Runner *Homestar Runner *Strong Bad Cartoon Hangover *Chris(Bravest Warriors) *Beth(Bravest Warriors) *Mallow(Bravest Warriors) *Danny(Bravest Warriors) *Bee and Puppycat(Bee and Puppycat) Others *Tourettes Guy(from the Tourettes Guy videos) *Captain S*(from Captain S) *Angry German Kid*(from the Angry German Kid parodies) *Chris Crocker(from the Chris Crocker videos) *Iron Sheik(from the WWE Iron Shiek videos) *Da Juggernaut Bitch*(from Da Juggernaut Bitch parody video) *Chad Warden*(from the Chad Warden videos) *CroyT(from the Halo2forum.com video) *Freakout Kid(from Greatest Freak Out Ever videos) *Angry Grandpa*(from the Angry Grandpa videos) *Irate Gamer*(from The Irate Gamer) *SeanXLong(from the SeanXLong review videos) *Mike Mozart(from the TheToyChannel videos) *Shane Dawson*(from ShaneDawsonTV) *Freddie Wong(from the freddiew videos) *Tay Zonday(from Chocolate Rain video) *Max*(from WhatMaxThinks videos) *Deathfist Ninja GKaiser*(from Deathfist Ninja GKaiser) *Techno Viking*(from Techno Viking video) *Afro Ninja(from'' Afro Ninja'' video) *Ashens*(from Ashen's Birdhouse videos) *Charlie the Unicorn*(from FilmCow videos) *Miku Hatsune(from'' Vocaloid'' series) *Epic Sax Guy*(from Eurovision Song Contest 2010) *Tron Guy *Star Wars Kid *Numa Numa Guy*(from Numa Network) *Leeroy Jenkins *Harley "Sauce Boss" Morenstein*(from Epic Meal Time videos) *PSY(from Gangnam Style/''Gentleman'' music videos) *Dolan(from Kuvalauta/Finnish imageboard) *Weebl(from Weebl's Stuff) *Demoman (From Team Fortress 2)(guest character) *Solider (From Team Fortress 2)(guest character) *Knack (from Knack video game)(guest characters) ASSIST CHARACTERS: *Shit Pickle *Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 BC version 4.0 BETA *Motherfucker Mike *Glitch Gremlin *Marshmallow *Midget Apple *Liam the Leprechaun *Squash *Nyan Nyan Cat *Shoop Da Whoop *Noseybonk *Castle Crashers *Otto Gunsche *Breadfish *Sniffles *Lifty and Shifty *Disco Bear *Angry Birds **Regular Red Bird **Yellow Bird **The Mighty Eagle **Boomerang Bird **Black Bomb Bird **Blue Bird **Pink Bird *Tron Guy *Afro Ninja *Catbug *Charlie the Unicorn *Salad Fingers *Foamy the Squirrel *Horse Head Mask Guy *Evillina *Rachael and Malcom *Muscles Glasses *Don Ramon (from El Chavo del Ocho) *Dad 'n' Me *Magical Trevor STAGES: ??? STORY: ??? GAMEPLAY: ??? VOICES: Matthew Sizemore - Battle Announcer James D. Rolfe - Angry Video Game Nerd Kyle Justin - Himself Craig Skitimas - Stuttering Craig Thomas Hanley, Jr - Handsome Tom Pat The NES Punk - Himself Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic, Chester A. Bum, Douchey McNitpick, Dr. Smith Lindsay Ellis - Nostalgia Chick Lewis Lovhaug - Linkara Brad Jones - Cinema Snob Robert Walker - Santa Christ Bhargav Dronamraju - Ma-Ti Noah Antwiler - Dr. Insano Dane Boedigheimer - Daneboe, Killer Kool-Aid, The Annoying Orange, Pear Bob Jennings - Grapefruit Tabitha St. Germain - Pucca, Duane Alexis Tipton - Zoe Jimmy Zoppi - Mark Rou Jonti Picking - Weebl Gary Brolsma - Numa Numa Guy Mark "Sauce Boss" Morenstein - Himself Thomas Kretschmann - Hermann Fegelein Toby Turner - ??? Category:Crossover Video games Category:Fighting video game Category:Action Category:Upcoming Category:Video games Category:Entertainment Category:Internet Celebrities Category:Cinemassacre Category:Channel Awesome Category:ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com Category:Meme Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:The Annoying Orange Category:Comedy Category:Games Category:Youtube Category:Wii U Category:Crossovers